eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Brell's Everlasting Brew
in the bar.| next = | }} :This quest includes extensive Notes, which are found after the list of rewards. If this is your first time doing the quest, you may want to read them before you begin. Steps right|thumb|Pure Water. As you get closer it looks like a small tornado. #Gather the following: #*the hops from Farmer Drowers #*#travel to the in #*#Double-click on (a cow at ) to tip her over. #*#When Prew Drowers runs out to check on Betsy, run into the building and steal the hops at . #*Get the top quality barley from #*#Enter the in the Bar of Brell (top of the stairs, first door on the right). #*#Within the lounge, you will try to convince to give you some of his top quality barley. #*#In order to talk to Jimmy, you need to get him drunk first by "buying" him drinks. To begin, hail the bartender, Dwayne Rockbeard. Ask him questions; he will provide insight on Jimmy's moods and the various drinks you can buy. #*#Get Jimmy drunk by hailing Dwayne Rockbeard and selecting different drinks or drink combinations (see Notes at the end of this page for tips). #*#When you finally get Jimmy drunk enough, he will glow green. Hail him to get the update and leave the Bar Brell. #*flask of water from #*flask of water from #*flask of water from #*flask of water from #**''they look like small tornadoes from any body of water in the specific zones. You may have to dive to gather them in some locations. You'll have to gather one in each of the zones #Return to and receive a Prayer to Brell (looks like a book page in your inventory). #Right click on the Prayer to Brell (examine it) to zone into the Sanctorium of Brell instance. #Double - or right click the second stein from the right: A Wooden Stein (See the image in Notes below. The stein is circled in yellow). You will be zoned back out to the Bar of Brell. #Return to Rasel to finish the quest. (See the notes for tips on curing drunk effects.) Rewards One of the following: *Keg of the Everlasting *Brew Day Cloak (added 2008) *Charging Bull Rush x5 (added 2009) *Brewday tapestry (added 2010) *Boarfiend Snout Stout x5 (added 2011) *Betsy Plushie (added 2012) *Stonebrunt Brell Totem (added 2013) *10 x Beer Token Notes Over the years many things have been debated about this quest and some of the info may have changed (for example, you should be able to tip Betsy at any time of the day/night). Those who have never undertaken this quest may find the following info helpful. *Because this quest takes you to so many locations, you may want to see the Brew Day/Walk Through for an efficient way to complete the steps of many quests at once. :Cow Tipping: *Time no longer seems to matter, but you do need to orient yourself correctly to tip Betsy. See the cow tipping discussion. :Getting Jimmy Drunk: *If you make Jimmy pass out or make him sick, wait in the room and he will get up/drink again. *Overall, the most important thing to pay attention to is Jimmy's behavior. If he gets rowdy and angry, you are close to getting him drunk enough, so choose drinks more carefully at that stage. *The order and number of drinks is randomized and changes when you enter the room. See the discussion about possible drink buying combinations. *The simplest confirmed combination that might work is listed below. More detailed versions are on the talk page linked above. :*Start with Coffee. :*Buy him 4 Dwarven Ales. (If this works, he will turn green and you can hail him) To get your self sober see Getting Sober 'Choosing the Stein' *When you mouse over the (correct) Wooden Stein it will read, "This is a very old, and slightly dirty wooden stein. The handle is simple iron. The construction is quite crude". Fun fact: this is a homage to the movie, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, in which Indy must choose the simple Grail over more ornate options. *If you choose poorly, you die and revive back at the bar and must hail Rasel again to get a new copy of the prayer. Read the prayer again to go back. There is no lockout timer. Credits fr:Bière inépuisable de Brell